Dark day
by Di.M.H
Summary: Umbreon and Cliff (lycanroc) live in a small town where their trainers run a small shop but when a company wants to buy the shop Umbreon wants to fight back but Cliff doesn't want to join to the fight instead he has his own problem to deal with. Now they must fight for their family while battling the darkness that costumes Cliff. Can they do both?


_**Dark day**_

 **Di.M.H: "Hey guys this is my first Pokémon fanfic for this site. Let me tell ya that I was getting in the zone with this one, I hope you like it and let me know if you want a sequel to this. R &R guys and remember to LIVE ON!"**

#

Dark 1, peaceful days

#

"Umbreon, shadow ball," the boy cried out.

The black foxy leapt up into the air and shot out a shadow ball at its opponent. The other pokemon leapt back avoiding the attack. Umbreon stood there bearing its teeth at the creature. The boy stood there watching his opponent.

"Go let's Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick," the other boy shouted.

Hitmonlee's foot began to glow as it launched into the air. Umbreon jumped to the side avoiding the attack.

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!"

Umbreon ran toward Hitmonlee at full speed. Hitmonlee jumped to the side. Umbreon looked over his back at the other pokemon.

"Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon released another shadow ball into the air and this time it made contact. Hitmonlee cried out as it fell back onto the ground.

"Jump up into the air now!"

Umbreon leapt up into the air. Hitmonlee's trainer tried to call Hitmonlee to move but it couldn't Umbreon stared down at its opponent.

"Dark Pulse!"

Umbreon shot out dark ray of lights at the injured pokemon. Hitmonlee cried out as the attack made its mark. Umbreon landed on all fours as smoke rose into the air. Umbreon and the boys waited to see what would happen. Soon the smoke faded revealing an unconscious Hitmonlee on the ground. The boy cheered happily as the other boy fell to his knees. Umbreon walked over to the boy and smiled. The boy knelt down and patted it on the head.

"Great work buddy," he said smiling.

Umbreon let out its pokemon cry. The other boy held up his poke ball and called Hitmonlee back. A red light appeared from the ball and hit Hitmonlee's body. The pokemon became the light and disappeared into the ball.

"Not bad," he said, "what was your name?"

"Josh," umbreon's trainer replied.

"Josh, huh well then let's battle again someday."

"Sure, we gamed, right Umbreon?"

Umbreon make another cry. The two boys shook hands and went their separate ways. Umbreon followed Josh home.

"You were great Umbreon," said Josh, "I think we can try the league again soon. What do you say?"

Umbreon made its cry with a smile. Josh smiled as they kept walking. They got to a small shop that was in the town square. A woman was sweeping the sidewalk when she saw them. She smiled and waved to them. Josh smiled and walked over to her.

"How was your day Josh," the woman asked.

"It was fine mom," said Josh, "we won another battle."

"I'm not surprise."

A midday Lycanroc stepped out and greeted Umbreon. The two pokemon greeted each other as mother and son walked. Four more pokemon stepped with carrying boxes into the shop. A man stepped out carrying a box behind them.

"Hey kiddo," he said with a smile.

"Hey dad," said Josh, "do you need a hand?"

"Na, we got it right Machamp,"

One of the pokemon replied with its cry. The Lycanroc and Umbreon made their way into the shop side by side.

"How was your day," Lycanroc asked.

"We won another battle today," said Umbreon.

"That's good, you're getting stronger."

"Cliff," said Umbreon, "should we continue training today?"

"Not today," said Cliff with a smile.

Cliff was Lycanroc's nickname; Josh's mother gave him that nickname when he was just a rockruff. The two made their way up the stairs leading to the house just above the shop. Cliff walked over to a bed in the corner of the kitchen and lied down.

"But Josh was talking about taking on the league again," said Umbreon," I want to be stronger for when we do that."

"What's wrong with taking third place," Cliff asked, "That means you're strong enough?"

"But I want to get even stronger and beat the league this time."

"Umbreon, take it from someone who has beaten the league twice; it's nothing but trouble. Everyone wants to battle you no matter where you go."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You'll never get any peace and for someone like me that can be troublesome."

Umbreon sat down in front of Cliff. Cliff didn't look at him as he lied his head down. Josh came up the stairs and smiled at them.

"Hey Cliff," he said.

Cliff greeted him with a hello but to Josh it sounded like a cry. Of course the humans won't understand a pokemon; only another pokemon can understand another pokemon. Josh walked over and patted Cliff on the head before walking away. Umbreon lied down near Cliff. Cliff wasn't paying any attention to him since his mind was elsewhere.

"How many times do we have to tell you, no means no," a voice said.

Cliff and Umbreon ran down the stairs to see a man dressed in a business suit standing there with two other men on either side. Josh's parents were standing there at the entrance. Cliff got between the men and the family. He bared his teeth at them. Umbreon appeared at his side growling at them. The two men just laughed.

"You can't this up forever," said the man," we want this shop."

"You creeps again," said Josh coming out of the shop.

"We aren't selling," Josh's father hissed, "get off our land."

The man snapped his fingers and the two men threw two poke balls into the air. The balls opened and two lights shot out taking the shape of two figures. An absol and a zabstrika appeared in front of them. Cliff growled at them.

"Give up," said the third man throwing another poke ball into the air.

A pangoro appeared in front of him. Umbreon and Cliff snarled at them. Josh stood in front of his parents and glared at the men.

"If it's a battle you want then fine," he roared, "Umbreon, let's go!"

"Cliff," his mother called.

Josh's father threw a poke ball into the air and a blastoise appeared. Umbreon ran toward the pokemon at full speed.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball now!"

Umbreon shot a shadow ball into the air. Absol's trainer ordered it to move. Absol leapt up into the air. Cliff ran toward zabstrika.

"Cliff, Stone Edge!"

"Blastoise, Water Gun!"

Cliff stomped onto the ground and large stones shot through the air while Blastoise shot out water from his large cannons.

"Absol use Shadow Claw on Umbreon!"

"Pangoro Mega Punch on Lycanroc!"

"Zabstrika Thunderbolt on Blastoise!"

Pangoro went at Cliff with his fist glowing. Cliff jumped into the air. Absol launched itself at Umbreon while zabstrika released a lightning bolt on Blastoise. Blastoise withdrew its body into his shell. Cliff jumped onto Blastoise's shell to push off into the air.

"Rock Throw!"

Small rocks shot out from Cliff's neck hitting zabstrika. Pangoro appeared behind him. Umbreon ran toward them calling to Cliff.

"Brick Break!"

Pangoro swung its arm down toward Cliff but blastoise shot through the air hitting pangoro in the chest. The two pokemon flew into the air. Umbreon stood there was smoke rose into the air. Absol appeared behind Umbreon. Josh called out to get Umbreon's attention. Umbreon spun around before absol could even hit him.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!"

Umbreon ran for absol at full speed. The two pokemon clashed. They leapt back and landed on their paws. The two walked slowly in a circle eyeing each other carefully. Blastoise and Cliff were busy with Pangoro and zabstrika. Zabstrika ran at Blastoise with electric surrounding its body. Cliff ran toward it creating small rocks while Blastoise and Pangoro were locked in a battle of fist. Absol went at Umbreon knocking him down onto the ground.

"Absol use Fire blast!"

Fire shot out from Absol's horn and headed straight for Umbreon. Umbreon didn't have time to dodge and was hit. He fell onto the ground. Absol ran toward him.

"Aerial Ace!"

Absol shot into the air heading for Umbreon. Umbreon jumped to the side before he could get hit. Absol landed onto its feet and ran at Umbreon with its horn glowing. Umbreon jumped from side to side avoiding the attack. Absol launched forward causing Umbreon to dodge. Josh cried out as absol hit Umbreon on the side. Umbreon fell onto the ground. he slowly got up to his feet bearing his teeth at absol.

"Umbreon hurry use Moonlight!"

Umbreon cried out allowing his body to glow. The light vanished and Umbreon stood there fully healed. Absol growled at him.

"Umbreon finish this with Dark Pulse!"

Umbreon shot out shadows at absol. Before Absol's trainer could react the attack hit and absol fell onto the ground losing conscious. Cliff tackled zabstrika to the ground while Blastoise had knocked Pangoro out cold. Zabstrika tried to stand up but cliff bite down onto its throat. Blastoise and Umbreon glared at the men as zabstrika lost conscious.

"You lost," said Josh's father, "now leave."

The men called their pokemon back and left. Josh walked over and knelt down beside Umbreon and petted his head. Umbreon sat down at his side. Cliff and Blastoise looked at each other. Josh's mother walked over to Cliff and examined him.

"They need to rest," she said, "I'll call Nurse Joy right ahead."

#

"They won't give up," said Blastoise.

"I know," said Cliff.

"Cliff, why didn't June use your z-move? You could've wiped them out easily."

"That wasn't worth it," Cliff replied.

"Weren't you afraid that you could…"

"Not in front of the kid."

"Right, sorry, I forgot."

An audino stepped into the room where they were in. Umbreon was asleep on a bed next to Cliff. Cliff and Blastoise looked at the audino.

"You'll be fine," it said, "You'll be free to go soon."

"That's good," said Cliff.

"Cliff," said audino, "I checked your chart and you were very close for it to happen again."

"I know, I could feel it every time I fight."

"Cliff, you should retire," said blastoise.

"I can't,"

"He's right, you should retire from battling."

"June won't…."

"Nurse Joy is talking to her as we speak. We believe that you should retire."

Cliff growled. He wanted nothing more than to retire but he was only the one left of June's team after what happened years ago.

#

"I really think that Cliff should retire from battling," said Nurse Joy.

"I know," said June, "but…"

"June," said her husband, "she's right; Josh and I can handle them if they show up again."

"Yeah mom," said Josh, "you should let Cliff rest."

"Josh," said his father, "let the adults talk."

"I'm fourteen," Josh hissed, "I'm an adult."

"Josh, just focus on your training for now."

Josh walked over to a chair and sat down. The doors to the examining room opened and Umbreon came running out with Cliff and blastoise behind him. Josh smiled as Umbreon ran to him. Umbreon placed his front paws on his leg. Josh patted him on the head.

"Hey there boy," he said, "how do you feel?"

Umbreon happily which made Josh smile. His father patted blastoise on the head smiling at his partner. June walked over to Cliff and petted him.

"You think it's time we retire," she asked.

Cliff just stared at her. June stared into his eyes and sighed. Cliff knew that she was thinking about that day. The day they lost the rest of their team; a day both would never forget. Josh walked over to his mother with Umbreon beside him.

"Mom," he said.

June looked up at her son before standing up straight. Her father struggled that they should head for the day. They thanked Nurse Joy before leaving the center.

#

"Today was something huh boy," said Josh as he climbed into bed.

Umbreon onto the bed and sat down in front of him. Josh petted his head. Umbreon let out a yawn making Josh smile.

"We got into two battles today; we should take on the league soon."

Josh let out a yawn and lied down. Umbreon curled up at his side falling asleep. Josh looked over to see five other poke balls on his dresser. He could've used one of them today but didn't Umbreon was his going to pokemon; after all they were partners. Umbreon had been at his side since he started his journey. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

#

Cliff crawled into his bed and lied down. June stood there finishing the dishes. She looked out the window and sighed. Cliff glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. June knelt down to pet his head.

"Someday," she said, "I'll tell Josh why he can't take you with him."

"June," said her husband entering the room.

"Hey Jeff," she said.

"You still about that day aren't you," he asked.

"It's never far from my mind," she replied, "I couldn't do anything to save them."

"I know but the pokemon that you went against so too strong."

"I know but still I blame myself for what happened. If only I've listened to Mark that day then he and the others will still be here."

"Mark was always a smart kid but even he couldn't get out of that."

Cliff laid there as the images entered his mind. There was no doubt that it was his fault than June's; after all he ran up there on his own.

"Come on," said Jeff, "let's head to bed."

June sighed and followed her husband up the stairs. Cliff stood up and walked toward the window that led to the porch outside. He stared up at the moon.

 _You aren't to blame June; I was the one to thought that they could win that battle. How I was then and now our friends are gone and it's all my fault._

He kept staring at the moon as the thoughts entered his head. Umbreon was just an Eevee back then and was too young to remember anything. That little Eevee had hatched from an egg the before the incident happened. Cliff had been acting like a father figure to Umbreon since he hatched. Cliff was afraid of what would happen if Umbreon learned about that day and how it affected him. Cliff turned back to his bed and lied down.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Dark 2, poisoned

#

Cliff woke up to the sound of something breaking. He got to his feet and ran toward the door that led to the shop down stairs.

"Cliff, what's going on," a voice asked.

Cliff turned to see Umbreon standing there. Umbreon had heard the noise too. Cliff got onto his back legs and pushed the door open. They walked down the stairs. Umbreon reached the bottom first. He peered around the corner to see a large pokemon destroying the shop.

"QUICK ATTACK!" Umbreon cried out as he tackled the large creature.

Cliff ran down to see Umbreon on top of a pokemon. The pokemon pushed Umbreon onto his feet beside Cliff.

"What is it," Cliff asked.

"A hippowdon," Umbreon replied.

The hippowdon began to fill the shop with a sandstorm. Cliff ran toward it and tackled it out the door. Umbreon ran after them.

"Who sent you," Cliff growled.

"My master just released in that place," the hippowdon replied, "I was trying to get out."

"Who is your master," Cliff snarled.

"Cliff," said Umbreon.

Cliff looked over to see a large black van driving down the street. The hippowdon had noticed and ran after it. Umbreon ran off after it.

"Umbreon, get back here," Cliff cried.

Umbreon ran after the van. He used his quick attack to pick up speed. He zoomed past the hippowdon and jumped onto the roof of the van.

"Umbreon," Cliff cried as he ran alongside the van.

"Come on Cliff jump on," Umbreon cried.

"No, get down now; we need to wake our trainers."

"There's no time."

Cliff growled before jumping onto the roof of the van. Umbreon crept over to the driver side window and looked down. The driver saw him and nearly lost control of the wheel. Cliff dug his claws into the roof. Umbreon's red eyes staring at the driver. The driver ended up crashing into a street light. Umbreon was picked up by Cliff before he jumped off as the van was about to crash with the light.

"You need to think before acting," said Cliff releasing Umbreon onto the ground.

The hippowdon had caught up with the van. Two humans came out of the van. Hippowdon stood by one of the men.

"Damn it." The man hissed, "that pokemon will pay for this."

The other man threw a poke ball and a goldbat came out. Cliff and Umbreon stood there ready for a battle.

"Hippowdon use ROCK TOMB!"

"Goldbat use SCREECH!"

Goldbat let out an ear piercing cry as large rocks went at them. Cliff stomped onto the ground making large stones appear in front of them taking the damage. Umbreon jumped onto one of the stones and pushed up into the air. He tackled the goldbat to the ground. Cliff ran toward hippowdon. Hippowdon stomped the ground making the earth shake. Cliff climbed up the stones before launching into the air.

He let small stones shot out into the air toward hippowdon. Umbreon was dodging poison that goldbat was shooting at him. Umbreon shot out a shadow ball which hit goldbat. Cliff ran at hippowdon and roared.

"COUTER!" Cliff shouted as he ran at hippowdon.

He managed to attack hippowdon knocking it down to the ground and lost conscious. Umbreon fell onto the ground as he was poisoned. Cliff ran to his side.

"Umbreon," he cried, "what's wrong?"

"I got hit by venshock," Umbreon replied.

Goldbat flew toward them. Cliff stomped onto the ground making stones appear in front of them. Cliff knelt down and lifted Umbreon onto his back.

"Hold on kid," he said, "I'll get you to audino."

He ran off with goldbat behind them. Cliff jumped up into the air releasing small stones. The stones hit goldbat knocking it down onto the ground. Cliff glared at the men before turning away to run down the street heading to the center.

#

Audino woke up by the sound of a howl. She opened the door to see Cliff standing there with Umbreon on his back.

"What happened," she asked.

"That's a story for later," said Cliff, "can you treat him."

"Yes of course, this way."

She led him down the hall that led to several rooms. They came to a room. Audino opened the door and let them inside. Cliff jumped up onto the bed and let Umbreon roll off his back. Audino walked into the room with equipment.

"What was he hit with," she asked.

"Venshock," Cliff replied.

"I see, then I can treat him easily."

She began to treat the poison. Cliff sat there watching her. Audino managed to remove the poison from Umbreon's body.

"There, now he needs to rest."

"Thank you, sorry for coming so late."

"Its fine, I'm sure to it. You would be surprised by the number of pokemon that come at all hours of the night for treatment."

"How do you even sleep then?"

"You find time."

She turned to him. Cliff sat there watching Umbreon breath. He turned to audino.

"Now what were you two doing," she asked.

"A human had released a hippowdon into the shop and it started destroying the place trying to get out."

"Did it do this?"

"No, we managed to get it outside and then Umbreon had noticed a van driving away so he went after it. We got onto the roof and Umbreon scared the driver causing him to crash then we ended up battling.

"I see, so during the battle is when it happened?"

"Yes,"

"What pokemon was he fighting?"

"A goldbat,"

Audino sighed rubbing her head. Umbreon moved in his sleep. Cliff looked at him before turning back to audino.

"Well," said audino, "you should've gone for your trainers."

"I told him that but the kid is stubborn."

"Just like you were at his age."

Cliff smirked at her. The door opened and Nurse Joy appeared. She saw Umbreon onto the table. She went over to check him.

"Audino, did you treat it," she asked.

Audino nodded. Nurse Joy nodded and walked off. Cliff was sure that she was going to call their trainers. He lied down onto the floor staring at Umbreon.

"You can rest here until your trainers arrive," said audino.

"Thank you,"

#

"Where is Umbreon," Josh cried as he ran into the center.

"It's in the recovery room," said Nurse Joy, "it's still recovering."

"What about Cliff," June asked.

"It's unharmed," Nurse Joy replied.

Cliff and audino came out of the hall. June went over to Cliff and knelt down in front of him. Cliff stared at her.

"You should've woke us up," she said.

Cliff sighed before nodding his head. Nurse Joy led Josh to the room where Umbreon was. Josh stepped into the room to see Umbreon lying there awake.

"Umbreon," he cried running to him.

"Are you okay boy?"

Umbreon nodded. Josh picked him up into his arms. Nurse Joy walked over to check him. Umbreon stayed there while she checked him.

"You shouldn't have run off like that," Nurse Joy scored him.

"You're lucky that audino was able to treat you."

Umbreon's ears drooped to the side. Josh started talking to Nurse Joy about what happened. Cliff and June entered the room.

"Did you find out who sent you that note," Nurse Joy asked June.

"No," said June, "we weren't able to find them but they did keep their word and destroyed the shop."

"I'm sorry; I wish that I could help."

"Its fine, but I think Cliff and Umbreon made them think twice before messing with our family."

"Dad was talking to officer Jenny when we left," said Josh.

"Well hopefully she can get to the bottom of this," said June.

"Yes, I understand, let me know if you need my help."

#

Officer Jenny had arrived at the shop early that morning. She had several officers with her searching the shop.

"This was done by a pokemon," said Officer Jenny, "one with the sandstorm ability."

A Growlithe approached Cliff and Umbreon. Cliff looked down at him. Umbreon stared up at the Growlithe.

"You two said that it was a hippowdon that did this," the Growlithe asked.

"Yes," said Cliff, "it was."

"It's trainer was riding in a black van," Umbreon explained, "but it crashed."

"You mean that you made it crash," said Cliff.

Umbreon laughed nervously. Cliff smirked at him before turning back to Growlithe.

"How long do you think that you can catch them?"

"It shouldn't take that long," said Growlithe, "I already have its scent, so I should be able to find it no problem."

"Alright then, we leave it in your paws, Growlithe."

"Wait why," said Umbreon as Cliff walked away.

Umbreon went after him. Cliff headed to the back of the shop with Umbreon running behind him. Cliff turned to face him when he heard him.

"Why can't we go after them," he asked, "it's our family they targeted."

"We should let the police handle it," said Cliff, "it's their job."

"You just want to run away?!"

"I'm not; the police are the ones that can solve this. We don't have to get involved."

"We should go after them."

"So you can get poisoned again?!"

Umbreon fell silent.

"I thought so, just drop it okay."

Umbreon bared his teeth. He was just going to sit there while their family was targeted. Umbreon wasn't going to take it sitting down. Cliff turned and walked off leaving him there. Umbreon let out a growl.

"Sorry Cliff," he said, "I'm not going to let this go, not while our family is in danger."

#

#

#

#

#

#

Dark 3, Espeon

#

Umbreon walked down the sidewalk. It was nighttime and everyone was asleep. He had to get away from the house to clear his head.

 _Why won't Cliff do anything, it's our family that's being attacked._

He stopped in his tracks as he heard something an alleyway. He leapt into the alleyway and looked around.

"Who's there," he called.

There was no answer. He shook his head before going to turn away but felt himself being lifted up into the air. He cried out as he was flowing in mid air.

"Who are you," a voice called.

"Hey put me down," he cried, "I'm just passing through."

"Like, I'm supposed to believe that."

A figure stepped out from the trash can at the end of the alley. He looked to see a pokemon standing there. He never seen this pokemon before; she was so beautiful that he was speechless. She glared up at him.

"You're an Espeon," he said.

"And an Umbreon," she replied coldly.

"Okay I get it, can you put me down."

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I'm just passing through."

"Wait, I've seen you before."

"You have?"

"Yes, last night, you were with a Lycanroc."

"Yeah that's Cliff."

"Cliff?"

"Yeah, his trainer gave him that name."

"You're a trained pokemon?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

Espeon sighed and let him to the ground. Umbreon looked at her. She shook her head before she spoke.

"No," she replied, "humans don't own me."

"So you're wild?"

"That's right."

She walked toward him to get a better look at him. Umbreon couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Why were you attacking those humans last night," she asked.

"They attacked our home first," Umbreon replied, "we had to fight back."

"You could've died."

"Hey that goldbat was too fast."

"You're too slow."

"No, I'm not…"

She pushed him onto the ground with her paw. Umbreon hit the ground hard. He sat up and glared at her.

"Hey what was that for!"

"You're too easy to knock down, that goldbat didn't have to try with you but your friend was quite strong."

"Why does that matter?!"

"If you want to fight for your family then you shouldn't let yourself get knocked down so easily, I thought that trained pokemon always battled."

"Not always,"

She shook her head. Umbreon glared at her. a voice called out from the shadows. He turned to see another figure standing there.

"Espeon, there you," said the figure, "everyone else is waiting."

"Right, I'll be right there Jolteon," she called.

She looked over at Umbreon. Umbreon looked at her.

"We'll meet again," she said, "and don't let your guard down."

She jumped up and took off into the darkness. Umbreon watched her disappear into the darkness.

"Who was she," he asked himself.

#

Cliff sat at the counter as customers came into the shop. Umbreon was playing with a toy that fell from a shelf. He pawed at it with his front paws. June stood behind the counter as she talked with customers. Josh and Jeff were in the back moving boxes around. The Machamps were carrying more boxes in and out of the shop to and from the back room. Cliff looked down at Umbreon. He chuckled at him as he watched him play.

Umbreon kept thinking about that Espeon he met last night. He hadn't told anyone that he met her last night. He wasn't so sure of what to make of her. The last customer left the shop and it was time to close. Umbreon heard a pokemon cry out. He looked up to see Espeon sitting in front of the door staring at him through the glass.

June had seen her and opened the door. Espeon stepped into the room. June knelt down in front of her.

"Now where did you come from," she said, "You must be a wild one."

"What's she doing here," Umbreon murmured to himself.

Josh and Jeff came into the room to see the Espeon in the shop. June had offered her some food. She kept glancing up at Umbreon.

"Where did that come," Jeff asked.

"It was outside the door," said June, "I think its wild."

"A wild pokemon huh," said Josh, "let's see,"

He pulled out his Pokedex from his pocket. He opened it and held it out to the pokemon sitting in front of him.

"It's an Espeon," he said, "Hey it's the opposite of Umbreon."

"What could a Espeon be doing here," said Jeff, "it's rare to find a wild one around here."

"I know, they are hard to find in the wild," said June.

"It had to have a trainer, right?"

Umbreon groaned as the humans tried to figure it out. Espeon walked toward him. Cliff watched them from where he sat.

"Meet me around back," she whispered.

She walked out the door but not after rubbing against June; thanking her for the food. Umbreon sighed and walked to the back. He got out of the door flap on the door. Espeon sat there waiting for him.

"Where are you doing here," he asked.

"Relax," said Espeon, "there's no need for me to hide myself from the humans is there."

"Yeah but why go into the shop?"

"Oh please, I've seen pokemon go in there all the time."

"Yeah but they're with their trainers."

"Look, let's just get down to business Umbreon."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need your help."

"My help?"

"That's right, I need your help."

"With what?"

"You see, my sister Slyveon was captured by a Hypno and I need a dark type's help."

"So, you ask for my help because I'm a dark type?"

"Well duh, a psychic type can't affect a dark type."

"Can't you get a ghost type?"

"I can't get a ghost type to help me."

"Aren't you a psychic type yourself? Couldn't you just deal with it yourself?"

"I've tried but I can't beat it."

"You called me weak last night, why should I help you?"

"Because, I know that you want to find the guys that attacked your family."

"What does have to do with that?"

"I believe that the Hypno has intel on the people that attacked your shop."

Umbreon's ears perked up when he heard this. Espeon knew that could get him. Umbreon let out a sigh before he answered.

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Great, let's go."

#

"You sure this is the place," Umbreon asked.

"I'm sure," Espeon replied.

They stood outside of an abandoned building. They stepped inside and a group of Zubats and Goldbats flew over head.

"Okay now that's weird," said Umbreon.

"That really," said Espeon, "there are Zubats all over this place."

They walked into the building. Umbreon looked around but couldn't see anything. Espeon closed her eyes as she was listening for something. She opened them and turned left. Umbreon followed behind her.

"So, why did the Hypno kidnap your sister," Umbreon asked.

"Slyveon has an effect on male pokemon," Espeon explained.

"What she uses the move attract a lot?"

"Boy you are dumb."

"On come on, you can't a joke."

"This isn't the time for jokes."

"Right sorry."

#

#

Dark 4, Hypno vs. Umbreon

#

They got came to a dark room. Umbreon's yellow circles began to glow in the darkness. He led the way into the room. a bright light shot into the air heading for them. They jumped the side as the light hit the wall. A Hypno stepped out from the shadows.

"Espeon, why are you here," he asked.

"I've come for my sister," Espeon shouted, "You took her from her family."

"That's where you're wrong; she can with me on her own accord."

"I don't believe you."

"Espeon," a voice cried.

A pink and white pokemon popped out from the shadows. Umbreon could tell that she was tied up. Espeon took a step forward.

"Sly, I'm here don't worry."

"You won't get lucky this time."

Hypno waved his pendulum in the air. Umbreon pushed Espeon to the side as a blast went at her. Umbreon stood up and glared at Hypno.

"Hey buddy," he said, "tell me do you know who ordered the hit on the small shop in town?"

"So you're that Umbreon that absol was talking about," said Hypno, "it just so happens that we have the same trainer."

"Was it those guys?!"

"You'll have to battle me to find out."

"Bring it on pal."

Umbreon ran up the stairs that separated them from Hypno. Hypno swung his pendulum again and another blast went at him. Umbreon jumped to the side. He zoomed toward him and jumped into the air. He shot a shadow ball into the air heading for Hypno. Hypno held up his hands creating a barrier. The ball hit the barrier. Umbreon landed onto his paws and bared his teeth at him. Hypno held up his fist as fire formed around it.

He launched at him. Umbreon jumped to the side avoiding the attack. Hypno swung his fist into Umbreon's cheek sending him flying into a wall. Espeon ran over to Slyveon and tried to untie her. Umbreon get up to his feet as Hypno went at him this time with lightning around his fist. Umbreon jumped from side to side avoiding the punch.

Hypno swung his pendulum back and forth. Umbreon felt his eyes getting heavy. He shook his head snapping out of it. He leapt up and shot shadow like ribbons at Hypno. Hypno leapt up into the air. A blast shot out at Umbreon hitting him on the side. Umbreon fell onto the floor sidling across the room. Hypno walked toward him holding his fist with lightning around it. Umbreon glared up at him. Hypno swung his arm toward him.

Espeon appeared into front of Umbreon and created a green barrier between them. Hypno's fist hit the barrier and he fell back onto the floor. Umbreon got up to his feet and used moonlight to heal himself.

"What about your sister," he asked.

"She's safe," said Espeon, "You looked like that you need help."

Umbreon nodded and walked toward Hypno. He shot out a shadow ball at him. Hypno created a barrier in front of him which was what Umbreon wanted him to do. Umbreon disappeared and reappeared behind him. Hypno turned his head only to get hit by another shadow ball in the back. Hypno fell onto the floor.

Umbreon walked toward him. Hypno stood up and glared at him as he sent a blast of light at him. Umbreon jumped to the side and shot another shadow ball. Espeon send a blast of light at Hypno from behind. Hypno was hit from both sides.

"Two against one isn't fair," said Hypno.

"You know that this isn't an official battle," said Umbreon, "This is a battle to save another pokemon and to get answers."

Espeon let out a cry as something wrapped around her body. Umbreon turned to see an Arbok was wrapped around Espeon.

"Having trouble Hypno," Arbok hissed.

"Yes thank you Arbok," said Hypno.

Umbreon growled as he glared at Arbok. Hypno sent a blast that hit Umbreon on the back. Umbreon fell onto the floor and sidle to the side.

"I'm your opponent," said Hypno, "forget the girl."

"Umbreon, focus on defeating Hypno and then get the info that you came for," said Espeon, "don't worry about me."

"Brave talk for someone that is trapped," said Arbok.

Hypno walked toward Umbreon holding up his fist. He swung it down toward him. Umbreon leapt to his feet avoiding the attack. Hypno's fist hit the floor. Umbreon kicked him in the face knocking him down onto the floor. He shot out a shadow ball into the air. The ball flew into the air heading for Hypno; who held up his hands creating a barrier.

Espeon's eyes began to glow causing Arbok to flow into the air. Arbok opened his mouth to send pins that her. Espeon jerked her head sending the pins into the wall. Arbok fell onto the floor. He raised his head and went for her. Espeon jumped up stepping onto his head. She swung her tail that grew a silver color. She swung it down onto Arbok's skull.

Umbreon sent another shadow ball at Hypno as he flew into the air. Hypno created a barrier only to get hit by a dark pulse from behind. Umbreon zoomed forward as Hypno got up to his feet. Umbreon slammed his body into Hypno's back. He flew across the room hitting the wall. Slyveon peered her head out from the shadows as Hypno hit the wall.

She saw Espeon fighting Arbok. She zoomed toward them knocking into Arbok as he swung his tail at Espeon.

"Sly," Espeon cried.

"Esp," said Slyveon, "are you okay?"

"Yeah but I told you to hide."

"And let you fight alone?"

"I can handle this."

"I don't care, we're sisters and we fight together."

Umbreon sidle across the room at their feet. Arbok and Hypno approached them. Umbreon slowly got up to his feet standing in front of them baring his teeth at them. Espeon appeared at his side with Slyveon on his other side.

"You are getting annoying," said Hypno, "I grow tired of our little game. I'll take Slyveon and be on my way now."

"Fat chance," Espeon hissed.

"You won't stop us," Arbok hissed.

"That's what you think," said Umbreon, "but I won't let you get away that easily."

"You can't beat me kid," said Hypno, "just give up."

"Umbreon," said Espeon, "I have a plan, listen."

She whispered in his ear. Umbreon looked at her and nodded. Espeon turned to Slyveon and whispered in her ear too. The three pokemon took off toward them using quick attack. Hypno held up his hands to create barrier while Arbok launched himself forward. Espeon created a green barrier as Umbreon leapt up into the air. He shot out a shadow ball as Slyveon created a pink wind that surrounded Arbok's body. The shadow ball hit the barrier when Espeon appeared behind Hypno. She swung her tail forward hitting his back.

Umbreon then used dark pulse hitting both Arbok and Hypno at once. They cried out as the blast hit them. Hypno lost conscious as Arbok barely held out to his conscious. Umbreon landed onto his feet. The three looked down at their opponents.

"You okay Espeon," Umbreon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Espeon, "what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"We should tie them up so you can question them."

#

Hypno and Arbok woke up to find themselves tied up. Umbreon stood over them glaring down. Hypno tried to move but couldn't.

"Okay talk," said Umbreon, "why did you kidnap Slyveon and who attacked my family?"

"I took Slyveon because absol wants to make her his mate," said Hypno.

"I already have a mate," said Slyveon, "Jolteon, and he will want to fight Absol himself."

"Yeah, about Jolteon," said Espeon, "he's injured badly."

"What," Slyveon cried out.

"Hypno, here nearly killed him," said Espeon, "luckily Leafeon managed to save him."

"What about my family," Umbreon asked.

"The man that our trainer works for wants to buy your family's shop but they refuse him several times so they wanted to make them change their mind."

"By attacking our shop," Umbreon hissed.

"That's right," said Arbok, "your family's shop is the only one left that is family owned. They want to add it to their chain of department stores."

"Jeff and June won't sell it," said Umbreon, "no matter how much your trainer and his friends try to make them change their minds."

"That's why they want to ruin their business until they have no choice but to sell," Hypno explained.

Umbreon growled at them. His body began to shake with rage. Espeon placed a paw on his leg. He turned to look at her.

"You helped me save my sister," she said, "I'll help you save your family,"

"Thanks Espeon," said Umbreon, "but no thanks, this is between them and me. I can't ask you to do that for me."

"I want to," said Espeon, "I dragged you here, it's the least that I can do."

Umbreon was about to say something when Espeon shook her head. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

#

"You like him, don't you," said Slyveon as the two sisters walked home.

"Who," Espeon asked.

"Umbreon," Slyveon replied, "boy, you are clueless."

"I don't like him; I just want to help after all he did help us out."

"Then why did you ask for his help instead of asking one of the others to help you rescue me?"

"They needed to stay with Jolteon and I know that both Vaporeon and Flareon would want to stay with their older brother."

"What about Gleceon?"

"She wanted to comfort Flareon and I know that Leafeon had to stay to treat him and stay with Vaporeon."

"I see, so you asked him?"

"I knew that a dark type could stand a chance against Hypno and besides, I knew that he was looking for the people that attacked his home."

"You fell for him."

"I did not Sly!"

"Sly," a voice called.

They turned to see their friends standing there waiting for them. Slyveon ran over to Jolteon happily. She nuzzled him happily.

"I was so worried," said Jolteon.

"Its okay, my sister saved me."

"Thank you Esp," said Jolteon.

"Don't mention it; I'm just glad she's safe now."

"Espeon," said Leafeon, "come with me so I can treat your injures."

"I'm okay; I used morning sun on myself."

"I still need to check you."

"You should check her heart," Slyveon teased.

"She has a crush on a trained pokemon."

"A trained pokemon," Flareon cried, "Esp, you know that's…"

"I do not," Espeon roared, "Sly, is just teasing me."

"You, do like him."

"So, who is this pokemon," Jolteon asked smiling.

"It's an Umbreon," Slyveon replied.

"An Umbreon, huh," said Jolteon, "we could use an Umbreon."

#

#

#

#

Dark 5, Cliff's past

#

Umbreon walked into the shop through the door flap. Cliff sat there waiting beside him. Umbreon froze in his tracks. Cliff stared at him.

"Where were you," he asked, "Josh was looking for you."

"Out," Umbreon replied.

"With that Espeon?"

"Maybe,"

He walked up the stairs with Cliff following behind him. Josh was sitting at the table with his parents. He had his hands to his head as June tried to comfort him. Cliff called out to them. Josh looked up to see Umbreon standing there smiling up at him. Josh jumped from his chair and ran to him. He got down to his knees and pulled Umbreon into a hug.

"Where were you boy," he asked, "I was so worried."

Umbreon replied to him smiling. Josh held him close to his chest. June got up and knelt down beside her son patting his back.

"See Josh," she said, "Umbreon was just fine."

"Good work Cliff," said Jeff patting Cliff on the head.

Cliff tried to tell him that he didn't find Umbreon that Umbreon came home not long ago. Jeff wasn't paying attention. Josh noticed a few burses on Umbreon's face.

"What were you doing," he asked, "you look like you got into a fight."

"He probably was in a battle," said June, "I'll call Officer Jenny and let her know that Umbreon made it home safety."

Jeff examined Umbreon's injures. Umbreon looked up at him.

"They don't look too bad," he said, "We don't need to take it to Nurse Joy, just give it an Oran berry and it'll be fine."

Josh nodded and took Umbreon to his room. He set him onto the bed. He grabbed one of the poke balls on the dresser and held it out.

"Oranguru, I need you," he said.

The ball opened and Oranguru appeared. It let out its cry as it sat there. Josh turned to the pokemon then to Umbreon.

"Oranguru, Umbreon needs treatment," he said, "I'll you take care of it."

Oranguru nodded. Josh smiled and left the room. Oranguru walked over to Umbreon. Umbreon glanced over at him.

"What have you been up," said Oranguru as he started to treat him.

"Helping a pokemon save her sister," said Umbreon.

"Well, it's a good thing that you aren't hurt too badly."

"Hey Oranguru, what would you do if we lose this place?"

"I don't know, I guess wherever Josh goes we will go. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

#

Cliff sat there on the porch watching bird pokemon fly above. June was sitting there letting the breeze hit her face. Cliff looked out to the forest just behind the house. A loud cry echoed across the sky. Cliff almost fell onto his stomach. His eyes flashed from blue to red but back to blue again. June looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"It's awake, isn't it," she said.

Cliff nodded. June turned in her chair and patted his head. she looked up at the sky as the birds flew over head.

"Yveltal," she said, "that pokemon took everything from us and you never were the same."

#

 _"June," a voice cried out, "don't it's too strong!"_

 _"Cliff, Rock throw," June cried._

 _Cliff shot out small rocks as the large bird. Yveltal flapped its wings in the air. It held up its wings as they grew red. A Charizad took the attack as it came at Cliff._

 _"Fire Wing," Cliff cried out._

 _A Fearow went at Yveltal in the air. Yveltal shot out a blast hitting it in the chest turning into stone like the Charizad._

 _"Fear," Cliff cried._

 _"Crusher," June shouted, "Focus Blast!"_

 _A Snorlax ran toward Yveltal but was turned to stone. A Salamence and a Tyanitar went for Yveltal's feet but were turned to stone as well._

 _"Quake! Sal!" Cliff shouted as the last of his team turned to stone._

 _A boy pushed June as he is partner a Heracross turned to stone. June called out the boy's name as he was hit by the bream._

 _"MARK!" she shouted._

 _Cliff pushed her out of the way as the bream came at them. Cliff turned to Yveltal. The large bird flew toward him. Its wings turned a silver color as it came at him. Cliff cried out as the attack hit. Yveltal flew upwards and landed onto a tree branch. It let out a cry as its body began to glow. It wrapped itself up into a cocoon. The area around them began to die. June looked over her brother. Tears fell down her cheeks._

 _Cliff walked over to his teammates and let out a sad howl. June fell to her knees staring at her brother's face. Cliff walked over to her and nuzzled her. June wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his neck. Cliff sat down letting her cry out the pain._

 _"June, Mark," a voice called._

 _Jeff came running up with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. They saw the whole mountain top dead with only June and Cliff the only thing that was left alive. Jeff ran over to her side. He froze when he saw Mark turned to the stone. He looked down at his wife's side and wrapped his arms around her. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy bowed their heads. Audio walked over to Cliff; who had walked away to let Jeff comfort June._

 _"Are you alright," Audino asked._

 _"No, I've failed my team," said Cliff, "they're gone."_

 _Audino patted his shoulder. Cliff looked at her then back at his teammates. Audino looked at them too. Cliff didn't bother to ask if there was a way to save them since he knew there wasn't one. They couldn't be saved._

 _Cliff bared his teeth as the pain costumed him. His eyes turned red and dark energy appeared around his body. Audino fell back as the energy pushed her back. Cliff let out a roar that shook the dead trees. The humans looked to see him standing there with the energy around him. He jerked his head violently back and forth._

 _"CLIFF!" June cried._

 _Cliff roared and launched at them. Jeff threw a poke ball and Blastoise appeared. Blastoise grabbed Cliff as he came toward them. They sidle across the mountain top. Jeff ordered for Blastoise to throw him. Blastoise threw Cliff into the air. Cliff let small rocks shoot through the air. Blastoise turned around letting the rocks hit his shell._

 _Cliff landed onto his paws and ran at them._

 _"BLASTOISE! HYPRO PUMP!"_

 _Blastoise shot water from his cannons. Cliff ran toward him as the water shoot through the air. He dodged the attack but was head butted by Growlithe. Blastoise shoot more water into the air and this time it hit Cliff hard in the chest. Cliff flew through the air hitting a large rock back first. The dark energy vanished and his eyes turned back to blue as he lost conscious. He fell onto the ground. June ran to his side calling out his name._

 _#_

 _Cliff woke up to find himself in the center. Audino and Blastoise were in the room with him. He lifted up his head and stared at them._

 _"What happened," he asked._

 _"You don't remember anything," Blastoise asked._

 _"No, why did something happen?"_

 _"Cliff,…"_

 _Audino wasn't sure how to word it without triggering it. She glanced over at Blastoise; who looked back at her. Audino sighed and turned back to Cliff._

 _"Cliff, went on a rampage," said Audino._

 _"I what….?!"_

 _"You did," said Blastoise, "if Jeff didn't call me then you could've hurt them or possibility kill them."_

 _"I don't understand, how could this happen?"_

 _"I think when you faced Yveltal, it did something to you," audino explained, "I don't know how it works but I'm sure if you are in a situation where your feelings are at a high point then you will lose control. I struggle that you avoid situations like that for the rest of your life."_

 _"You aren't making sense Audino."_

 _"I'm not sure myself but just trust me."_

 _"If I trust you."_

 _"Good, now I'll go get Nurse Joy."_

 _#_

Cliff sat there as he remembered everything that happened. June remembered how Cliff looked when he lose control. He looked like a wild beast going for the kill. Jeff and June had decided that it was best for Cliff to stop battling all together. Josh was just a infant at the time and Umbreon had hatched from an egg so they were too young to remember that day. They never told Josh that day but he did know that Cliff doesn't battle as much as he did in the past. when Josh was old enough to start his own journey; he wanted to take Cliff with him but June won't let him. She couldn't risk Cliff killing her son if he lost control again.

Josh took Eevee and left when they came back Eevee had evolved into Umbreon and they had their own team now. Josh would still battle other kids in the neighborhood with Umbreon at his side. Josh had lost in the league but he came in third place. Umbreon had become much stronger but he was still young and a lot to learn. Cliff had helped him train to become stronger. Umbreon would pokemon around town as well to get stronger.

June sighed and turned to Cliff. He looked over at the mountain just east of town. June looked that way too. Their team had been buried there along with her brother. The door opened and Jeff stepped out from the house.

"Where's Josh," June asked.

"I had him watch the shop," said Jeff.

He looked over at the mountain too. He looked up to see the birds flying around the trees. He turned to his wife.

"They think that Yveltal will wake up again," he said.

"Yeah, I know," said June.

#

#

Dark 6, taking the fight to them

#

Umbreon had run down the sidewalk to the alleyway where he met Espeon a few weeks ago. Espeon stepped out from the trash cans. Umbreon placed food that he had brought with him onto the ground. He and Espeon had been meeting up for weeks now. Umbreon would bring her food. Espeon ate the food he brought her.

"So," she said, "you ready to head out again?"

"Yeah," said Umbreon, "I'm ready to find the people that are responsible."

She nodded and they walked down the sidewalk. They had been following several leads now. Finally Espeon had found where the people were hiding out at. They arrived at a large building. Humans were coming in and out of the building. They nodded to each other and crept around back of the building. Espeon began to climb up the first escape with Umbreon behind her. They made it to the top and stepped through an opened window.

"We need to face the lead pokemon," said Espeon, "that's Absol."

"Right, I've tangled with him before."

They climbed up the staircase heading to the top. Espeon's eyes grew and the door unlocked itself. They stepped into the empty hallway.

"We're almost there," she said.

"What are you doing here," a voice growled.

They turned to see a mid night form Lycanroc and a Houndoom standing there.

"Looks like we got intruders," said the Lycanroc.

"Well then let's take care of them," said Houndoom.

Lycanroc shot out small rocks at them. Umbreon shot out a shadow ball which crashed with the rocks. Houndoom shot fire from his mouth. Espeon's eyes grew and the fire was sent back at Houndoom. Houndoom dodged and went at her from the side with his mouth wide open. Lycanroc went for Umbreon. Umbreon leapt back and sent a dark pulse at him. Lycanroc dodged and held up his paw with it glowing.

Espeon leapt to the side as Houndoom went at her. Her tail grew a silver color as she swung it at his head. Houndoom dodged and went for her. He bites down onto her tail and slammed her onto the floor hard. Umbreon used quick attack to avoid Lycanroc's fist. Houndoom stepped onto Espeon's side and opened his mouth.

Umbreon saw this and ran toward them as a shadow ball began to form in Houndoom's mouth. He zoomed toward them with Lycanroc behind him. He shot out a dark pulse at him. Houndoom fell onto his side. Umbreon stood in front of Espeon.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied blushing.

"Let's switch opponents."

Lycanroc bite umbreon's leg and lifted him up into the air and leapt up at Espeon with Umbreon still in his mouth. Espeon leapt back as he came down. Houndoom hit her from behind. She fell onto the floor. Umbreon tried to get free but Lycanroc him tight. Every time he tried to move the teeth dug deeper into his leg. Umbreon cried out in pain.

"What's going on," a voice called.

Umbreon looked up to see absol standing there with Pangoro and zabstrika on either side of him. Houndoom had Espeon pinned to the floor with his paw.

"We caught these intruders," said Houndoom, "What should we do with them?"

Absol looked at them for a moment. He looked over at Umbreon and smiled at him. Umbreon bared his teeth at him.

"I remember you," said absol, "take them to the storage room."

"Right," said the other pokemon.

#

Umbreon and Espeon were thrown into the storage room. Lycanroc closed the door shut. Umbreon slowly got up to his feet but fell down. He looked down to see that his leg was bleeding. Espeon walked over to him.

"You're hurt,' she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Umbreon.

"It's my fault this happened. I shouldn't have told you about this place."

"Don't worry," said Umbreon, "I can heal myself with moonlight."

"I don't think that will work."

Umbreon cursed under his breath. He was so close to stopping these people from taking his home and now he couldn't even move.

 _If only I came with some backup._

#

Cliff knew that something was wrong. Umbreon would be out these days but would be home by now. Everyone else had gone to bed alright. Cliff ran down the stairs to the shop. He ran out of the flap on the back door. He brought his nose to the ground and snuffed. He could smell Umbreon a mile away. He followed the scent to an alleyway. He caught a scent that he didn't recognize. He realized that Umbreon's scent and this pokemon's scent were traveling together. He ran down the sidewalk.

"Kid, what are you doing," he said.

He came to a building. He ran up the escape following the scents. He got to a window that was opened. He climbed inside and headed down the empty hallway. He could smell several other pokemon. He froze as he heard something behind him. He turned to see the absol from a few weeks ago standing there.

"You're that Lycanroc," he said, "the one that battled with that Blastoise and that Umbreon."

"Where is Umbreon," Cliff asked.

"Oh yeah him," said absol, "Well, he's in the storage room."

"What?!"

"He and that friend of his were intruding, so two of my friends took care of them."

"If he's hurt then I'll…."

"Do what; take us all on at once?"

The other pokemon appeared surrounding him. Cliff looked around at them. He could see blood on the midnight form Lycanroc's mouth. He bared his teeth at him.

"If you try to make a move then we will attack," said absol, "with you two here then our trainers can take that shop from your humans."

Cliff took a step forward. Zabstrika went at him with bolt tackle. Cliff jumped to the side. Zabstrika crashed into the wall. Pangoro went at him with his fist glowing. Cliff used counter to send him flying back. Houndoom ran at him with fire around his teeth. Cliff stomped onto the floor making large stones appear behind them. Houndoom couldn't hit the breaks in time and hit one of the large stones. The midnight form Lycanroc launched into the air. Cliff ran up the large stone in front of him and leapt up into the air.

They clashed and pulled back. They landed onto the floor and glared at each other. The midnight Lycanroc ran at him. Cliff moved to the side avoiding his attack. The two lycanrocs were evenly matched. They clashed and pulled away. Midnight lycanroc slammed his front paw onto the floor creating large stones going for Cliff. Cliff jumped up and landed onto one of the stones. He ran down toward him. Lycanroc went forward heading for him.

Absol stood there watching the two wolves fight. Cliff zoomed into the air and pushed off the wall as he shot out small rocks. Lycanroc shot out small rocks back at his. The small rocks clashed creating smoke. Cliff stood there with his eyes turning red.

"What is this," said Absol.

Dark energy appeared around his body. The lycanroc took a step back in surprise. Cliff let out a roar and ran toward them. He zoomed forward knocking the lycanroc down. He roared and slammed into several walls causing smoke to rise up into the air. Absol tried to see where he was but couldn't see a thing. Cliff came running toward him. Absol barely had time to react as Cliff tackled him onto the floor. He growled and bites down onto his neck. Absol cried out as blood shot out into the air. Cliff shook his head violently.

Cliff dug his teeth deeper into his throat. The other pokemon got to their feet and went for him. He released absol and roared at them. A dark bream shot out from his mouth hitting them and sending them forward. Cliff roared out causing several windows to break. Several humans ran out to see him standing there. The humans called out their pokemon but they weren't a match against him. Cliff ran forward knocking the humans down to the floor.

The dark energy began to change the color of his brown fur to black. He roared creating a shockwave of dark energy throughout the hall. The walls blew apart and fell onto the ground below. The lycanroc launched at him and tackled him to the floor.

#

Umbreon and Espeon heard the sound of a battle going on and a loud roar. Umbreon recognized that voice anywhere.

"Cliff," he said.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Espeon, "I can feel a great evil."

Umbreon could feel it too. He tried to move his leg but it was broken. Espeon looked down at him. Umbreon tired to hold back the pain.

"I need to find Cliff," said Umbreon, "he came for me."

"Is he a teammate of yours?"

"No, he belongs to my trainer's mother. He's like a father to me."

"I see,"

"Espeon, can you do me a favor?"

She looked at him. Umbreon gestured to a vent above some boxes near the ceiling. She knew what he was going to say.

"I'm not leaving you here."

"You have to, go find Cliff and tell him where I am."

"No, I won't."

"Do it please for me."

Espeon bite her lower jaw before giving up. She climbed up the boxes and got to the vent. She looked over at Umbreon; who still couldn't move.

"I'll be right back, okay."

"I know you will," said Umbreon, "go hurry."

Espeon turned to the vent. Her eyes grew and the screws came out and she pushed the lid off. She climbed inside and crawled through the vents. She could hear the cry getting louder as she moved forward. Her mind kept going to Umbreon.

"Hold on Umbreon, I'll get you help."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Dark 7, dark aura

#

Espeon managed to find a way out and kicked it open. She stepped out to see that the room was a mess. The walls were close to collapsing onto themselves. She ran through the room following the cries she heard. She came to a room and saw a lycanroc with dark fur surrounded by dark aura and red eyes in the middle of the room. several humans and pokemon were lying on the floor with blood coming from their wounds.

The lycanroc turned around to see her standing there. It let out a roar sending a shockwave of dark energy at her. She ducked behind a broken desk. The lycanroc took a step forward. It roared again sending another shockwave into the room. Espeon jump out and ran out of the room. The lycanroc broke through the wall and ran after her. She ran down the hall with the beast behind her. She looked behind her to see it following her.

"I can't lead it back to Umbreon," she said.

She dove into a room and hid behind another desk. The lycanroc stepped into the room and looked around for her. She held her breath waiting to see what would happen. The lycanroc snuffed the air and turned away. Espeon peered out to see it gone. She ran out and headed back to the storage room. She came to a halt when she saw the lycanroc at the door of the storage room. it snuffed the door.

Oh no, it smelled Umbreon; who couldn't stand on his own right now. The lycanroc bashed its body against the door. The door flew open and the lycanroc went inside. Espeon ran inside to see the lycanroc standing over Umbreon. Umbreon was looking at it.

"Umbreon," she cried.

The lycanroc looked over at her. Umbreon looked at her with wide eyes. The lycanroc roared at her. Espeon stood there not backing down. She couldn't leave Umbreon alone with this creature. The lycanroc walked toward her.

"Cliff, stop," said Umbreon weakly.

The lycanroc froze when it heard its name. It looked over at Umbreon. Umbreon was staring at him.

"Don't kill her," said Umbreon, "she's…a friend."

The lycanroc turned to him. Espeon ran into the room and got between them. The lycanroc roared and ran toward her. Espeon created a green barrier to protect them. The lycanroc bounced off the barrier and hit the floor. It got up to its feet. It let out a roar. Umbreon looked up at Espeon. She shot out a blast of pink light at the lycanroc. The lycanroc cried out as it was hit by the blast. Espeon stood in front of Umbreon protectively.

The lycanroc got to its feet and roared. A shockwave of dark energy shot at them. Espeon tried to block but it was too late. They went flying back further into the room. Espeon got up to her feet. The lycanroc growled as it took a step forward. Umbreon tried to move but couldn't. Espeon's tail grew a silver color as she leapt into the air. She swung her tail forward but the lycanroc roared creating another shockwave that hit her body. She crashed into the wall. The lycanroc walked toward her. Umbreon cried out for her.

The beast stood over her growling at her. She looked up at it. The lycanroc bent down to bit her neck but stopped as a shadow ball hit its back. The beast fell over her hitting the wall. She looked to see that the dark was turning to brown and its red eyes turned blue. Soon a midday lycanroc was there in the wall sidling down to the floor.

"Cliff," Umbreon gasped.

Cliff lost conscious and fell to the floor. Espeon stood up and walked over to Umbreon; who was staring at the lycanroc lying there. Espeon walked toward him and lied down beside him. Umbreon looked at her then back at Cliff.

"So, that's your friend huh," she said.

"I've never seen him like that before," said Umbreon.

"I'm sure that he has his reasons."

"Yeah, he would."

#

Cliff opened his eyes and found himself in a storage room. He looked over to see Umbreon lying there asleep with another pokemon beside him. She was awake and looked over at him. Cliff slowly got up to his feet.

"Who are you," he asked.

"A friend of Umbreon's," she replied, "I'm Espeon."

"I know what you are," said Cliff, "what are you two doing here?"

"He wanted to stop the ones that were threatening to take your home from you."

"Stubborn kid," Cliff chuckled.

"Tell me, what was with that dark aura?"

"Dark aura?! It happened again."

"So, it's happened before?"

"Yeah, ever since I'd battled Yveltal."

"YVELTAL?!"

"Yeah, he killed my whole team and my trainer's brother."

"I've heard of this but I never believed it was true."

"What have you heard?"

"I heard that those who face Yveltal and manage to survive will be costumed by dark energy that came from Yveltal himself. They say that they will become wild beast that will attack any living creature. So, that's what happened to you."

"I guess so, did he…"

"Yeah, he saw, in fact it was his attack that snapped you back to reality."

"I didn't want him to see me like that."

"I figured as much since he mentioned that you are like a father to him."

Cliff walked over to them. He stared down and saw that Umbreon was bleeding from his leg. He growled angrily.

"The midnight lycanroc broke his leg," she explained, "I was looking for help when I saw you."

Cliff leaned down and helped Espeon put Umbreon onto his back.

"I can take him to the center for treatment."

"I'll walk with you. It's my fault that it happened. He tried to save me."

"Sounds like him."

"You know, I did hear of a way to fix you."

"There isn't a way."

"There is, have you heard of Xerneas?"

"Xerneas?"

"Yes, the counterpart to Yveltal."

"I have heard of her."

"If you seek her out then she can help you."

"She can't be tracked."

"True but she usually shows up after Yveltal does."

#

Umbreon woke up in the center with Audino standing over him as Nurse Joy treated him. He looked over to see Josh and Cliff watching from the window. Josh reached down and petted Cliff on the head. Umbreon looked back at Audino.

"You should be fine with some bed rest," she said.

Umbreon noticed Espeon lying on another bed in the room. He looked over at Audino again. Audino looked at Espeon.

"She had some injures too but we can't react her trainer."

"She doesn't have a trainer, she's a wild pokemon."

"I see, then maybe she has some friends that are worried about her."

"She has a sister."

Nurse Joy left the room to talk with Josh. Umbreon looked over at Cliff. Cliff was looking up at Nurse Joy as she talked with Josh.

#

"OW! ORANGURU THAT HURTS!" Umbreon cried out.

"Does he always whine like a baby," Espeon asked.

"Yes," said Oranguru, "that's why I always knock him out."

"DON"T YOU DARE ORANGURU!"

"Then be quiet," Oranguru replied.

"Then don't touch the leg."

Espeon covered her mouth as she laughed. Josh had been kind of to take her in until she recovered. Oranguru was more than willing to help her. Umbreon lied on the bed as Oranguru treated his broken leg. Cliff came into the room.

"How is everything," he asked.

"Umbreon is whining as usual," said Oranguru.

'Sounds like him, and our guest?"

"She's recovering quickly," said Oranguru, "she'll be able to leave soon."

"Good to hear," said Cliff, "Espeon, thank you for putting up with Umbreon while he recovers."

"It's fine," said Espeon smiling, "I don't mind."

Cliff smiled as he saw the look that she was giving Umbreon. Oranguru had finished with Umbreon's leg as he turned to Espeon. Cliff left the room and headed to the kitchen. He sat down onto his bed and looked over at June and Jeff sitting at the table.

"Did you hear what happened to that company," Jeff asked, "the one that wants to buy our shop?"

"What," June asked.

"Well, not really," said June, "I try not to watch the news remember?"

"Right sorry but they say it was nearly destroyed by a pokemon."

"A pokemon?"

"That's what they said but they aren't saying what pokemon it was."

"I'm sure it has to be a pokemon that went on a rampage or maybe a battle broke out between them. You know how pokemon are."

"Yeah but it was caused by only one pokemon."

"Only one?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that maybe Umbreon was there, I mean this happens and we get a call from Nurse Joy saying that Umbreon was in at the center with a broken leg."

"You think that it was there?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure though."

"I guess we'll never know."

Cliff stood up and left the room not wanting to hear the rest. He knew that they would put two and two together soon enough. He made his way to the porch where Josh was standing there doing some training with his talonflame.

"FLAME CHARGE!" he roared.

Talonflame's body was surrounded by fire as he flew through the air and hit a wooden target in the yard.

"Now use STEEL WING!"

He's wings grew a silver color as he hit another target. Josh kept shouting attacks and talonflame preformed them perfectly.

"Okay AERIAL ACE LET"S GO!"

Talonflame flew through the air and disappeared only to reappear after knocking down another target. Josh smiled as talonflame flew over head. The bird landed beside his trainer. Josh stroked his feathers on his head.

"That's enough for now," said Josh, "relax up."

He held up a ball and talonflame disappear into the ball. He walked toward the house and saw Cliff standing there.

"Hey there Cliff," he said, "were you watching us?"

Cliff just stood there as he walked onto the porch. He patted his head before going inside. He waited for Cliff to come inside before closing the door behind him. Cliff walked down the hall until he saw Espeon coming out of the Josh's room.

"Hey," he said, "should you be resting?"

"Oranguru said that I can return home now."

"So, were you heading home?"

"Yeah, I know that my sister would be worried about me."

"I'll walk you to the door."

They made their way down the stairs heading to the shop. Cliff led her to the back door with the flap that they would use sometimes.

"Thanks," said Espeon," I can find my way from here."

"No problem," said Cliff, "be careful heading home."

"Right," she replied, "You know if you want to fix your problem then I know where you could go to find her."

"I'll think about it."

"Right, say goodbye to Umbreon for me."

"Will do, goodbye."

#

Cliff climbed into his bed in the kitchen. He curled up into a ball. He lied there as he heard the humans call it a night. He just lied there unable to fell asleep. He was thinking about what Espeon had said about Xerneas. Could he really find her and could she really help him? He did hear that she and Yveltal were counterparts to each other.

He looked at the full moon through the window just above the sink. He thought about what happened in that building and how he could've killed Umbreon. He couldn't bare with that idea. Umbreon was like his son and to kill him was to lose his team again.

 _I think that I will take Espeon on her offer. I can't stand the idea of killing anyone of my family._

He lied his head down and stared into the dark hallway. He could go now but he didn't know where to go from here. He decided that he would talk to Umbreon in the morning and ask him how he would meet up with Espeon. Of course she wouldn't be waiting for him tomorrow since she knew that he couldn't walk. Cliff was sure of it. Maybe she would come to the shop tomorrow to check on Umbreon then he could talk to her.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Dark 8, search for Xerneas

#

Sure enough Espeon did come to the shop to visit Umbreon but she didn't come alone. She had brought a pokemon called Leafeon with her. According to Espeon; Leafeon was a healer. She had led Leafeon to the room where Umbreon was. Cliff stood there with Oranguru watching Leafeon examine Umbreon's leg.

"I can see that his leg is healing nicely," said Leafeon, "that I'm not surprised when it's an Oranguru is treating him."

"Thank you," said Oranguru.

"Can I move now," Umbreon groaned.

"Not yet," Oranguru replied.

"He's right, you need to rest some more," Leafeon added.

Umbreon groaned annoyed. Espeon was sitting beside him staring down at him. Cliff chuckled at Umbreon.

"Espeon," Cliff called, "can I have a word with you?"

"Alright," said Espeon, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," said Leafeon, "I'll help Oranguru here."

Espeon jumped down from the bed and followed Cliff out the door. They walked down the stairs to the back door. They climbed through the door flap and stood behind the shop. Cliff turned to face her. Espeon started at him.

"I've thought about it and if you think it could help then I'll go look for Xerneas."

"I thought you would," she said, "Gleceon told me that Xerneas likes to be in the forest. If you head east from here then you can find her."

"East huh,"

"You shouldn't go alone though. I did hear that Yveltal will wake up soon and when he does then you would go out of control again and nothing can bring you back until he sleeps again."

"I can't get anyone involved in this; I could kill them if he does wake up."

"I should go with you."

"No, I want you to stay with Umbreon."

"But, who will go with you?"

"I know someone," said Cliff, "he's an old friend of mine and he use to belong to my trainer's brother before he was given to his daughter."

#

Cliff stood in the woods as he waited. He could hear movement in the trees. He looked over to see a figure in the shadows.

"It's been a while…Shuriken the Greninja,"

A Greninja appeared from the trees. Shuriken was given his name by his former trainer before he was given to his daughter as her partner.

"Cliff," said Shuriken, "what is this about?"

"I need to find Xerneas and I need your help."

"This won't have anything to do with what happened fourteen years ago, would it?"

"That's right; I think that she can help me."

"Alright, I'll help you but if Yveltal awakens before we could find her?"

"Then I want you to stop me."

"You aren't going by yourself," said a voice.

They turned around to see Umbreon and Espeon walking out from the brushes.

"What are you doing here," Cliff asked.

"We're going with you," said Umbreon.

"I knew that Umbreon would want to come," said Espeon, "I had to tell him."

"Umbreon, you aren't coming with me."

"I am so coming," said Umbreon, "You would go if it were me."

"Let them come," said Shuriken, "I may need help if I have to stop you."

"Umbreon is injured," Cliff growled.

"I'll be fine."

"No, you aren't coming and that's final."

"I'm going if you want me to or not."

Cliff growled at him. Umbreon started him down. Espeon got between the two of them.

"I'll keep an eye on Umbreon," she said, "You have to let us come with you. I know where to go anyways."

"Fine, but keep Umbreon out of harm's way, you got it," Cliff snarled.

"I promise," said Espeon.

#

Espeon led the way through the forest. Shuriken followed through the trees. Cliff walked beside Umbreon. Cliff glanced over at Umbreon's bandaged leg. He knew that Umbreon would ignore his own pain to help a friend; that was how he was. They came to a stream where they decided to rest. Cliff watched as Umbreon took a drink.

Shuriken jumped down from the trees besides him. Espeon walked over to Umbreon and started talking with him.

"Umbreon has a way with the ladies," said Shuriken.

"Yeah," said Cliff with a smile.

"How's your leg," Espeon asked him.

"It's fine for now," said Umbreon, "Hopefully, it'll be healed soon."

"Let me know when it starts to hurt," said Espeon, "Leafeon gave me some medicine for it."

"Okay,"

Cliff looked up at the sky that turning dark. Which meant it would be night soon. They couldn't travel at night especially with Umbreon's broken leg. Of course if his leg wasn't broken then they could move a little further.

"Let's call it a night," he said.

"But I can light the way," said Umbreon, "my rings could…."

"No," Cliff snapped, "You need your rest."

"But…."

"He's right," said Espeon, "You need your rest."

"Then it's settled," Shuriken said trying to break the tension around them.

"Cliff and I will take shifts of taking watch," he added, "Espeon; you can take part in the watch if you want."

"No," said Espeon, "I'll keep an eye on Umbreon."

"I'll join in the watch," Umbreon said.

"Not with your injured leg," said Cliff, "You can't fight back if we're attacked."

"He's right," said Shuriken, "you can't join us in a battle with your leg like that."

Umbreon bared his teeth in annoyance. Espeon placed her paw on his side. He lied down onto the ground. He glanced over at his bandaged leg. Espeon lied down beside him as Cliff and Shuriken were deciding on who should take the first watch.

#

Espeon was checking Umbreon's leg. So far the pain was pretty much gone well according to Umbreon. There wasn't any swelling of any kind. Oranguru had taught her how to apply the medicine. When she had told Umbreon about Cliff's plan to locate Xerneas for her help; she knew that he wanted to go. Oranguru and Leafeon had taught her how apply the medicine. She managed to unwrap the bandages with her teeth as she went to check the leg. The leg was slowly regaining it shape.

She placed down the leaf that was made into a bag. She grabbed the wooden spoon that was lying against the wooden bowl. She took the spoon and started to stir the green liquid in the wooden bowl and gently removed the spoon from the bowl and held it over the broken leg. The green liquid poured over the leg. Umbreon groaned out in pain.

She pulled the spoon back from the leg and let the rest of the liquid pour into the bowl. Once it was back into the bowl; she set the spoon back down onto leaf bag beside the bowl and wrapped them up. She then tried to the redress the leg with fresh bandages that she had brought with her alongside the medicine.

"There," she said, "I'm all done."

"Thanks," Umbreon replied weakly.

"Do you feel any better?"

"I'm fine but I'll be much better once it's completely healed."

"I know," she replied, "You probably want to join Cliff in battle."

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together."

"You should take it easy for a bit and sleep. Sleep will help you recover."

"I know, that but it drives me crazy unable to move like I use to."

"I can understand that," she replied with a smile.

"I just wish that Cliff would stop treating me like a baby."

Espeon smiled at him. Umbreon glanced over at Cliff; who was sitting there taking watch as Shuriken was asleep on a tree nearby. Umbreon looked over at Espeon. She stared back at him. Umbreon was grateful to her for her help. She had been by his side since he broke his leg. Espeon wouldn't leave his side unless it was to tell her friends where she was and where she was staying. Slyveon teased her about staying with Umbreon.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what," she asked.

"For sticking with me through all this even you don't have to."

"It was my fault that you got hurt; I was the one who told you where they were. You got hurt because of me."

"Na, I'm sure that it would happen sooner or later."

"Umbreon, when we find and Cliff is back to how he was before he fought Yveltal; what would you do?"

"I don't know maybe I would with my trainer to take on the league again."

"Why do that?"

"Josh wants to champion like his mother. He wants to be just like her and I want to fight alongside him."

"Why do you want to fight for him?"

"I've been with Josh since I was an Eevee. I was hatched from an egg at his house. I don't know my real parents and only known him and his family. Cliff took the role of father for me and taught how to behave as a trained pokemon."

"Haven't you thought about what life would be like if you were a wild pokemon?"

"No not really, I guess I was happy where I was."

Espeon's heart sank to her stomach. She didn't think about the fact that he was a trained pokemon and her a wild pokemon. She knew that her hope of them being together was hopeless. She had forgotten that little fact. Umbreon fell asleep and lied there unaware of her feelings or the fact that she was in pain of the fact that they were from two different worlds of trained and wild. She closed her eyes and dreamt of a life with Umbreon.

#

Cliff sat there looking in between the trees looking for danger. Shuriken jumped down from the tree that he was sleeping in. He walked over to Cliff. Cliff looked over at him. Shuriken sat down beside him.

"It's my shift," he said, "You should sleep."

"Alright," said Cliff lying down beside him.

"Are you glad to get be removed of your curse."

"I guess so, it would be nice for not to have to worry about it."

"When you get fixed; what would you do?"

"Probably, act as a guard."

"Or are you going to continue to train Umbreon?"

"That too until he goes off to take on the league again."

"Tell me, what about that Espeon? What is her involvement in all this?"

"She's fell in love with Umbreon."

"Oh, I'm sure that Josh would take her with him…."

"She's a wild pokemon, she has a family."

"Oh, I see then it's no point then."

"I feel sorry for her; she's a good girl and deserves happiness."

Cliff looked over at Espeon and Umbreon; who were curled up together in their sleep. He nodded turning back to Shuriken. He knew now that was it was pointless but maybe June and the family would be okay with her coming and going to see Umbreon. He could imagine Espeon walking into the shop with little eevees at her side and Umbreon coming to see them. Umbreon was playing with the little ones.

Cliff smiles as he imagined this. Umbreon would be a good father. Umbreon had a way with little ones. He remembered watching him play with young pokemon in the town. Josh would stand there laughing as Umbreon played with them.

#

"Is everyone ready to go," Shuriken called.

Everyone was ready to move by morning. Espeon continued to lead the way. They made their way across the river by jumping onto large rocks. Umbreon had a hard time jumping across. Shuriken had to jump down from the tree that he was on to carry him across. Umbreon groaned feeling annoyed. They made it across and Shuriken set him down gently onto his feet. Espeon went over to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine," Umbreon replied.

"You sure," she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm okay."

Cliff smiled as he watched them. They continued to walk down the trail. Espeon kept the lead with Umbreon beside her. Cliff and Shuriken kept behind them watching with smiles on their faces. Espeon stopped in front of a large stone.

"What's wrong," Cliff asked.

"The pathway is blocked," she said, "I don't know how…"

Before she could finish her sentence a loud roar echoing off the tree and the stone began to move and a graveler stood there.

"Damn," Cliff hissed.

"I got him," Shuriken called making a water shuriken appear in his hands.

He threw it hitting the graveler square in the face. The graveler cried out and fell back onto the ground. It shot back up and ran for Umbreon. Cliff jumped in between him and the graveler. The graveler rolled up onto a large ball and rolled toward them.

"NO!"

The graveler's large body was flowing in the air. Espeon's eyes were glowing as it flowed in the air. She jerked her head to the side sending the graveler into a tree on the side of the trail. The graveler's large mass broke through the tree. It fell into the river.

#

Dark 9, Yveltal's awakening

#

They got to a mountain that Cliff recognized from fourteen years ago. It had to be that the place. He stood there looking up at the mountain. Shuriken appeared at his side.

"Brings back memories doesn't it," he said.

"Yeah," said Cliff darkly, "I never thought that I would end up to here again."

"Let's go," said Shuriken, "will you be alright?"

"Once we're done here, I will be."

"Cliff…."

Cliff turned to look over at Umbreon and Espeon. Umbreon was staring at him while Espeon's eyes were on the mountain top that was covered by clouds.

"Was this the place," Umbreon asked not finishing his sentence.

Cliff could only nod to him. They walked up the trail that led up to the mountain top. They made their way up the trail. Umbreon was having trouble climbing up the trail. They looked over at him. Espeon walked over toward him and gently guided him along. They kept at an even peace for umbreon's sake.

"Take it easy," said Espeon.

They walked along the trail. They finally made their way to the very top mountain. Umbreon stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the dead forest in front of him. Espeon's eyes were wide in horrible. Cliff stood there as images of his time here before. Shuriken stood beside him watching him carefully.

"I don't see any life here," said Shuriken, "are we sure that she's here? Life would return here if she was."

"I think…."

Espeon couldn't get the words out as a cracking sound was heard. They turned to see a large cocoon was breaking apart. Cliff felt something pulling at his insides. He fell onto his stomach as dark aura surrounding around his body. The others had noticed and jumped back as his eyes turned red. Cliff jerked his head back and forth violently as the cocoon was falling apart like glass shattering. His fur turned dark as he let out a powerful roar.

"Yveltal is waking up," Shuriken snarled, "I'll keep Cliff busy while you two run off."

"But…."

"Umbreon," said Espeon, "we need to find Xerneas; she's the only one that can help him."

Umbreon bared his teeth before following her away. They ran off toward the end of the cliff side. The cocoon burst open and a large red and black bird shot out from the cocoon. Umbreon looked up at the large bird as fear he watched the bird fly through the air. Cliff roared as he attacked Shuriken. Espeon was standing beside Umbreon shaking with fear as she watched the bird. The large creature landed onto a tree branch watching the fight below.

Cliff roared and knocked Shuriken to the ground. Yveltal cried out and flapped his large wings. The dark aura surrounding Cliff's body went up into the air and was surrounding Yveltal's body. Umbreon roared out and jumped into the air forgetting about his injured leg. He went for Yveltal with a shadow ball ready for the attack.

"NO!"

The shadow ball shot through the air and hit the large bird on the side. Yveltal turned to face him. It flew up into the air. Umbreon landed onto his feet feeling the pain in his leg. Espeon ran over to his side as he fell onto his stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that," she warned.

"I don't care," Umbreon replied fighting back the pain.

They heard a cry and looked up to see Yveltal flying over them. It held up its wings that were glowing. Espeon gasped in horror as the light shot down toward them. Umbreon jumped up ignoring the pain and pushed her to the side. The dark bream hit the ground where they were a moment ago. Espeon looked over at Umbreon that was breathing heavily due to the pain of his leg. Yveltal cried out as it moved toward them with its wings glowing. Espeon sent a blast of pink light at the bird. The bird felt back as a tree came down toward it.

Cliff cried out as Shuriken tackled him to ground. Yveltal cried out and more of the dark aura flew upwards into the air and surrounded Yveltal's body once again. Umbreon looked up as the large bird flowed over them. Espeon had to think as the birds held up its wings again. The dark bream shot down at them. Without thinking Espeon created a green barrier that managed somehow to block the bream.

Yveltal cried out again and went for them. Espeon swung her tail as it grew silver. Yveltal moved to the side avoiding the attack. The bird hit her with its large wing knocking her down onto the ground. She hit the ground hard. Umbreon called out to her. Cliff was roaring out as he stood over Shuriken's body.

Espeon slowly got up to her feet and stared up at the large bird flying above them. Umbreon tried to stand but couldn't move a muscle without feeling any pain. Yveltal cried out and the dark aura flew up into the air toward it. Espeon walked toward Umbreon slowly. The bird allowed the dark aura to surround its body.

"What is it trying to do," Umbreon asked as he gasped in pain.

"I don't know," Espeon replied weakly.

Yveltal cried out as the dark aura wrapped around its body. Cliff swung his head back and forth. Umbreon could see his eyes turning black. He called out in horror as he stared at the dark eyes looking back at him. Espeon called out to Shuriken; who woke up and knocked Cliff onto his back. The dark aura had stopped flowing into the sky.

Cliff got to his feet and snarled at him. Shuriken stood there watching the dark aura costuming his dear friend. Umbreon had managed to pull himself up onto his feet. Yveltal cried out and went for Umbreon. Umbreon used dark pulse that went flying through the air, aiming for Yveltal's back. The bird cried out and flew into the air almost as if it had sensed the attack from behind. Umbreon ignored his pain and ran toward the bird.

He ran up the tree and jumped off into the air. Espeon cried out as Umbreon slammed his body into Yveltal's body. The two fell onto ground hard. Umbreon sidle across the ground until he hit a dead tree across the mountain top. Espeon ran to Umbreon's side but Umbreon leapt up as the large bird was now back into the air and coming toward him.

Umbreon ran to the side as the bird dove down for him. The bird's cries echoed in his ears as he ran across the mountain top. The bird's beak was so close that it could was almost touching his back legs. He turned shapely behind a dead tree. Yveltal's beak pierced through the dead bark of the tree. The tree gave way and broke in half. Umbreon was running through the dead trees with Yveltal right behind him. He looked over his shoulder at the large bird zeroing in on him like a missile going for its target.

#

Cliff roared out as Shuriken and Espeon stood there watching him. The wolf pokemon walked back and forth eyeing them like a predator looking for its prey.

"One of us need to go after Umbreon," said Espeon.

"I know but what about Cliff," Shuriken asked.

"Let me go after him, you deal with Cliff."

"Are you sure? Yveltal is strong."

"We got no choice."

Cliff launched forward making them jump back in different directions. Cliff roared and turned on a dime toward Espeon. Shuriken made a water shuriken and sent it into the air. Espeon jumped to the side as the shuriken hit its target. Cliff fell onto the ground but got back up. It was clear that no matter how hard they tried there was no use; he would get back up until he was dead or unless Yveltal fell back asleep.

"I can't keep fighting like this for much longer," said Shuriken, "I'm going to pass out at this rate. "

He fell onto his knees unable to stand anymore. Espeon looked at him before turning to Cliff. She had to think fast or they were done for.

 _We need a miracle._

#

Umbreon ran through the trees with Yveltal's cries echoed throughout the trees. Umbreon had found himself hidden amount the trees covered by the dead tree branches above him. Yveltal let out a cry as it flew over head. He fell onto his side unable to stand anymore. He breathed heavily as the pain in his leg hit him hard. Yveltal's cries were gone now but he didn't move. He couldn't move without feeling pain in his leg.

He couldn't hear the cries but the flapping of wings were still heard from above. He knew that it was looking for any movement but with his leg in pain it made it hard to move. The flapping of wings echoed through the trees. He looked up at the sky where he could see gaps of the sky where Yveltal's red and black feathers could be seen. Other than the flapping of wings there was no other noise coming from the forest; he closed his eyes wanting to sleep. He wanted to rest and wake up back at the house with Josh sitting beside him and Cliff not going insane and destroying everything that was alive.

He could see Espeon coming to the shop for a visit. He could see himself greeting her and nuzzling her. He could see himself licking her happily. He realized something he never realized before. Espeon was the one; the one he wanted to spend his life with; the one that he could see himself with her forever. He lied there listen to the sound above him. Then he realized that it wasn't' Yveltal's wings that he was hearing but the sound of other bird pokemon calling out to each other like neighbors greeting each other.

He opened his eyes to see that the dead trees were no longer dead but they had green leaves and were full of life. He looked over toward the direction where he had heard footsteps. A large deer pokemon with rainbow antlers on its head appeared standing over him. It looked down at him and knelt down. Umbreon looked up into his deep blue eyes and could life itself staring back at him. This had to be Xerneas; the one they had come to find.

 _"You poor child,"_ it said, _"You have suffered some much to help your friend."_

"Are you….Xerneas," he asked.

 _"Yes, I am and you have been looking for me, have you?"_

"Yeah, my friend was…."

 _"Affected by Yveltal's aura, we legendaries are dangerous to other pokemon but our own type. Our aura can affect pokemon in a bad way. The dark aura is the most dangerous out of all since darkness can costume anyone but a dark type. You a dark type are the only ones that it won't affect since you have the same aura but it's much weaker than Yveltal's aura."_

"Can you help him?"

 _"I can and so can Yveltal which is what it was doing. Yveltal was only destroying this mountain top because it was what Arceus ordered. Your friend had gotten in the way and ended up losing so much more than his teammates. He lost his life and came a beast of darkness. I was to come to the mountain top to give life. "_

"Why did Arceus…what was the reason to destroy this mountain."

 _"The circle of life; Arceus wants us to carry this out and we do every so often. Yveltal wasn't planning on making a dark creature that day but it happened. Yveltal thought that he could remove the dark aura but all he was doing was making it worst."_

"So, Cliff was becoming worst?"

 _"Yes, now that I am here, I can help your friend and restore this place but I cannot bring back those that died all those years ago; their souls cannot be returned."_

"Why was Yveltal chasing me?"

 _"You attacked him and he was only defend himself but it could be because that he wanted to absorb your dark power. We legendaries can take power from pokemon that are the same type as we are."_

Xerneas's antler touched his broken leg and a bright light flashed. The light vanished and the pain was gone. Umbreon stood up and realized that his leg was completely healed. He looked up to at her in awe. Xerneas smiled at him.

 _"You fought well for your family and for your friend's sake that I thought that I could repay you by healing your injury."_

"Thank you,"

Xerneas took a step forward but stopped to look at him. She gestured for him to come along. Umbreon ran after her as they came to the clearing where the others were fighting the dark beast that was Cliff. Umbreon hear a cry over head. He looked up to see Yveltal sitting on a tree branch near the edge of the clearing.

Yveltal had seen them come out of the clearing and eyed Umbreon. Xerneas stood in front of him. Umbreon looked up at her in surprise.

 _"No, Yveltal, he is under my protection,"_ said Xerneas.

 _ **"Your protection,"**_ Yveltal hissed, _**"I need his power to remove the dark aura."**_

 _"You can't remove the dark aura, Arceus had told you that several times but you don't remove it only make it worse. I will help them. You leave this one dark child alone."_

 _ **"Leave him alone! When do you tell me what to do Xerneas, I only answer to Arceus, not you!"**_

 _"It's Arceus wish that you leave this one alone. He has plans for him."_

 _ **"What plans?!"**_

 _"That's none of your business."_

 _ **"Fine, but don't think this is over Xerneas."**_

 _"That's fine, just stay back."_

Xerneas turned to Umbreon and gestured for him to follow. Umbreon followed behind her, looking over at Yveltal as they past. Yveltal eyed him as they past. Xerneas took a step forward into the clearing with Umbreon beside her. She let out a cry that drew the dark beast's attention to them. Shuriken and Espeon turned to see them standing there.

"Umbreon," Espeon cried out.

"Lady Xerneas," Shuriken called out in shock.

#

#

#

#

#

Dark 10, light of life

#

Cliff roared out and launched forward at them. Xerneas's antlers grew a bright light that covers the clearing. The light vanished and Cliff was back normal. Umbreon was smiling and ran to his friend. Cliff was standing there blinking in confusion. Umbreon tackled him onto the ground into a hug. Cliff cried out as they fell onto the ground.

"Hey there kid," said Cliff, "I see that your leg is healed."

"Yeah, she healed me," said Umbreon turning to Xerneas.

Cliff looked over to see Xerneas standing there bring life to everything around them. Yveltal was sitting there the clearing coming to life. He glanced over at Umbreon and spends his wings and flapped. He flew up into the sky and dove for Umbreon but Cliff pushed Umbreon to the side and blocked the attack.

 _"YVELTAL!"_

Xerneas's voice echoed off the trees. Yveltal fell back as she shot a moon blast at him knocking him back. Yveltal hit the tree nearby. Umbreon looked up at Cliff as Espeon ran to his side. Xerneas walked toward them and stood over Umbreon protectively.

 _"I already told you, Yveltal,"_ she snapped, _"Arceus, has plans for this one."_

 _ **"Why would Arceus have plans for a pokemon that isn't one of us?"**_

 _"I do not know why Arceus does things that he does."_

 _ **"I need dark power for the journey ahead."**_

 _"You do not, go and I will be there shortly."_

Yveltal cried out and flew up into the air flapping his large wings in anger. Xerneas sighed and turned to Umbreon.

 _"I'm sorry for that,"_ she said, _"he won't listen to me at times especially when he just woke up."_

"Um okay," said Umbreon, "what did you mean by that Arceus has plans for me?"

 _"It's true,"_ she replied, _"Arceus has plans for you, child. I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything. You will know when the time has come."_

Before Umbreon could say anything; she was gone. Umbreon looked over at the others in confusion. They looked back at him such as confused as he was. If Arceus had plans for him then what were they and what would it mean for his future.

#

"Umbreon use shadow ball," Josh cried out.

Umbreon jumped up into the air shooting out a shadow ball at his opponent. The other pokemon jumped to the side avoiding the attack.

"Alakazam, confusion!" the other boy cried out.

The Alakazam held up his silver spoons and a pink energy shot out at Umbreon. Umbreon jumped to the side dodging the attack.

"Dark pulse," Josh shouted.

Umbreon released shot out a dark pulse and hit Alakazam. The pokemon fell back onto the ground. They boys watched as Alakazam struggled to his feet before falling onto the ground face first. Josh smiled and cheered as he jumped into the air. The other boy fell down onto his knees groaning in defeat. Umbreon smiled and cried out in victory. Josh patted his head.

The other boy had called back his pokemon before shaking hands with Josh. Umbreon looked up at the two boys smiling. The boy patted Umbreon's head too. He waved goodbye to them as he left them. Josh and Umbreon headed home. They got to the shop and stepped inside. June and Cliff were in the shop greeting customers. June smiled at them as they entered into the shop. Umbreon walked over to greet Cliff.

"How was your day," Cliff asked.

"We won another battle," Umbreon replied smiling.

"Do you always get that excited after a battle," a voice asked.

Umbreon looked over to see Espeon stepping out from behind the counter. He smiled at her; which she returned. Josh and June were talking about their day.

"Espeon, what brings you here," Umbreon asked.

"To see you dummy," Espeon replied smiling.

Umbreon blushed making Cliff chuckle at his face. Ever since that Umbreon realized that he likes Espeon; his face would turn to red. The family was use to Espeon appearing to see Umbreon. They would count her for meals every day. She would come by with Slyveon or any other of her friends. Josh would be joking that she was the seventh teammate on their team. Espeon wouldn't go into a poke ball that Josh or anyone in the family would offer to her. Umbreon and Espeon made their way into back yard.

"I'm surprised that your family isn't trying to chase me away," she said.

"They won't do that," said Umbreon, "they're good people."

"Yeah they are," she replied smiling, "has your trainer decided when he would set out to take on the league again?"

"He's thinking about leave a week from tomorrow," Umbreon replied, "we got to get a few things that we would for the journey though."

"Oh, I guess, I won't be seeing you around for a while then."

"You could come with me,."

Espeon looked at him in surprise. She wasn't excepting him to say that. She was excepting him to leave and come back after a year or so.

"Josh is leaving a member of the team behind to help guard the shop while we're away so we'll have one spot available on the team, if you're interested but of course this would mean that you would be a trained pokemon though."

"Why leave a member behind?"

"In case what happened with that company happens while we're away. Oranguru has volunteered to stay but we our healer on the journey so Josh is leaving his Machamp behind."

"I see, would he be okay with me going?"

"He would be glad to have you with us on the team."

"Okay," she said, "I'll go; I just have to tell my family though."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure,"

They smiled at each other. Umbreon knew that this was the start of a new adventure and this time he would have Espeon by his side.

"Great, let's go get Josh's attention and let him know that you're coming."

They ran off into the shop. They found Josh counting some money that he was planning to take with them for the journey. Umbreon stood on his back legs and placed his front paws onto Josh's lap. He let out a cry to get Josh's attention. Josh looked down at him.

"What's up boy," he asked.

Umbreon let out his pokemon cry and gestured to Espeon. Josh looked at them confused. June; who was doing dishes was smiling at them.

"I think that Umbreon is trying to tell you that Espeon wants to come along on your journey," she said smiling.

"Is that true boy," Josh asked.

Umbreon nodded with a smile. Josh smiled and pulled out an empty poke ball from his belt and held it out to Espeon.

"Get into the ball," he said, "I'll let you out afterwards. It's so other trainers don't try and capture you."

Espeon looked over at Umbreon; who nodded to her. She pressed her nose against the ball and it opened. She disappeared into a light and was inside of the ball in a flash. The ball closed and shook until it clicked. Josh smiled up at his mother then turned to Umbreon. He held the ball out and called Espeon out. The ball opened and Espeon appeared at Umbreon's side. Josh held out his hand to Espeon. Espeon looked up at him.

"Welcome to the team," he said, "Espeon."

Espeon smiled and shook his hand. Umbreon let out a happy cry as they shook hands. June watched them with a smile on her face still.

"Let's give the league our best shot," said Josh.

#

"Do you have everything," June asked.

"Yeah, I do," said Josh.

"Good luck son," said Jeff, "we'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks dad, we'll see you guys later."

Umbreon and Espeon cried out in agreement. Slyveon and the others were there with them to say goodbye to Espeon.

"Good luck Esp," said Slyveon.

"Thanks Sly," said Espeon.

Slyveon walked toward her sister. Espeon could tell that look on her face that it wasn't good. Slyveon whispered in her ear.

"Don't come back with eggs now."

"SLY!"

Slyveon covered her mouth as she laughed. Espeon rolled her eyes at her sister. Cliff and Shuriken approached Umbreon.

"Take care kid," said Cliff.

"Good luck on your journey," said Shuriken.

"Right," said Umbreon, "we'll win the league this time, you'll see."

"That's the spirit," said Shuriken, "aim for the goal."

"Alright, you two," said Josh, "let's head on out."

They walked away saying goodbye to their friends and family. Umbreon and Espeon walked alongside as they walked. Espeon looked over at Umbreon as she walked. Josh and Umbreon were smiling at each other. Espeon looked up at the sky. She couldn't believe that she had been a captured pokemon and now she was going to travel the land with her new trainer and new friend that could teach her how to fight like a trained pokemon.

"Pokemon league here we come," Josh called out.

#

The end or is it?


End file.
